


Cicatrice

by BabyDracky



Category: Kick-Ass (2010)
Genre: 5 Acts Meme, 5 Acts à la Française, Enemy Lovers, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Scars
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Mist a fait prisonnier Kick-Ass et le torture tout en sachant qu'il ne parlera pas. Mais souhaite-t-il réellement le faire parler ou tout simplement le faire payer pour lui avoir arraché son père?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cicatrice

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour le Meme 5 Acts à la Française sur mon LJ  
> Ecrit pour Andersandrew.

La brûlure vive et foudroyante du fouet déchira sa chair.

Dave ravala le cri qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres. Depuis son accident quelques années auparavant, son corps était devenu quasiment insensible à la douleur mais sa chair, déchirée et à vif, ne l’était pas. Il sentait la sueur salée se mêler à son sang, le meurtrissant un peu plus. Mais il ne baissait pas les yeux, ne les baisserait jamais face à son ennemi de toujours ; Red Mist.

Celui-ci trônait sur un fauteuil en cuir noir, les jambes croisées et les mains délicatement posées sur les accoudoirs, complètement détendu. Son sourire en coin était en place et son regard de charbon ne cillait pas. Il admirait le tableau qui se peignait couleur sang sous ses yeux et en aimait chaque coup de pinceaux.

Un nouveau coup de fouet le sortit de ses pensées et il serra un peu plus fort les dents. Le cuir léger de son costume ne lui apportait aucune protection face à cette torture, son seul réconfort, les deux cordes qui le tenait suspendu au plafond dans lequelles il ancrait ses ongles.

\- Comme toujours, je n’obtiendrai rien de toi, Kick-Ass, susurra la voix suave de Red Mist.  
Tu fais vraiment tout pour gâcher mon plaisir !

Son ennemi s’était rembruni et rapproché de lui.

\- Laisse-nous, aboya-t-il à son garde du corps qui avait fait office de bourreau intérimaire.

\- Chef, ce n’est pas très prudent, baragouina ce dernier.

Un garde du corps très protecteur pensa Dave, pensée qui fut bien vite chassée par le soufflé que lui asséna son ennemi.

\- Je peux me charger de lui, grogna Red Mist menaçant.

Ses ordres ne souffraient aucune discussion et il était devenu effrayant avec l’âge.

Les cordes qui le tenaient maintenues relâchèrent un peu de lest et Dave finit douloureusement sur ses genoux face à son tortionnaire qui lui arracha violemment son masque. Red Mist connaissait son identité, depuis le premier jour quasiment, mais jamais il n’avait révélé ce secret à qui que ce soit.

Il empoigna sa tignasse bouclée et bascula violemment sa tête en arrière.

\- Toujours à traîner dans mes pattes, Lizewski, murmura-t-il alors qu’il approchait dangereusement son visage.

De son autre main, il redessina soigneusement la légère cicatrice qui partait de sa tempe et se perdait dans son cou. C’était une cicatrice qu’il avait héritée d’un affrontement au sabre avec Red Mist. Il aurait pu y laisser la tête alors Dave ne se formalisait pas d’une petite marque qu’il garderait pourtant à vie, tout comme il garderait la trace du traitement subi aujourd’hui.

Une explosion retentissante se fit entendre.

\- On dirait bien que ta petite sidekick préférée est venue à ton secours, se moqua ouvertement son ennemi.

Hit Girl ne l’abandonnerait jamais, il le savait. Ils formaient une équipe, une team redoutable.

C’est d’un mouvement brusque et inattendu que Dave fit passer ses bras autour du cou de son ennemi, la corde détendue lui ayant offert un champ d’action bien plus important qu’il n’avait voulu le faire croire à son geôlier et maintenant le cou gracieux de ce dernier était entre ses bras puissants. Il lui suffirait d’un mouvement brusque, net et précis pour en finir avec lui.  
Mais au lieu de cela, il fit glisser son nez sur cette joue de nacre avant de le perdre dans cette chevelure souple et délicate à la naissance d’un lobe charnue. Il inhala profondément le parfum boisé de la peau de l’homme qui n’avait pas même tenté de se débattre. Son souffle chaud effleurait sa nuque et lui apportait un réconfort déplacé. 

\- Je serai toujours là, Chris, lui murmura-t-il, le bruit des explosions se rapprochant.

Son prisonnier fuirait bientôt car Hit Girl ne se montrerait très certainement pas aussi clémente. Mais Dave resserra son étreinte un court instant, juste encore un instant.


End file.
